Nightmare
by Avenger4Life
Summary: Ahsoka is having nightmares because she was watching a movie. First story guys so don't be so harsch


One dark evening, when it thundered and flashed, Ahsoka was alone in her room and watched the new movie Scream! On the table before her, she had a big bag of chips, a huge box of chocolate ice cream and a giant bowl of popcorn. Excited she was sitting cross-legged with the gigantic bowl of popcorn in a bean bag. Meanwhile, the door opens and a mysterious person comes in, without Ahsoka noticing something. Slowly the person sneaked closer and closer to her and put both hands on her shoulders. Fearful she threw the bowl into the air, causing the whole popcorn being thrown all over the place.

"Ahhhhh"

"Hey Snips, what are you looking at?"

"Are you stupid? You know how scared I was? "Ahsoka said completely mad.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." Anakin replied with an innocent expression.

"You should have at least knocked! I could have died of a heart attack or something

else! Did you think about it? "Ashoka snapped at him.

"Don't get so aggravated. I was just curious, nothing else, "Anakin tried to calm her," So what kind of movie are you watching? "

"It's a good horror movie, at least up to the part when YOU came," said Ashoka.

"And what is the title of the film?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Scream," said Ashoka, watching the movie again.

Five minutes later, Anakin stared with shocked, wide-eyed at the television.

"Um ... Snips, are you sure that the movie is something for you or for your age?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Why?" Ashoka asked, confused, without leaving her eyes from of the TV, "what's in the film that I can't see?"

"All this blood and these ... Tools and the many loose body parts everywhere. Somehow ... I don't know ... brutal! "Anakin tried to make it clear.

"Oh, Skyguy! Every day people die in this war and this is real, but what happens in this film is only Fake! "Said Ashoka back shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter. Don't stay up to long , we have to go tomorrow morning and you know that, "said Anakin.

"Yea, yea" protested Ashoka.

Shaking his head, Anakin went out of the room.  
>Until two hours later, when the movie was over, Ashoka went around and cleaned her teeth and went to bed.<br>Without any reasons, Ahsoka couldn't sleep. A voice in her head told her that it was because of the film, but she did not believe it, for it was just a movie and nothing else.  
>But still, she couldn't even fall asleep until after more than an hour, although she usually needed only a few minutes!<br>When she finally slept soundly, she began to roll in her bed.  
>She had a nightmare.<p>

_Ashoka did not know where she was. It was dark and cold. Somewhere in the distance she heard something, an indefinable sound which she had never heard before in her life.  
>As her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness, Ashoka realized that she was surrounded by trees.<br>So she could only be in a forest.  
>Suddenly she heard the noise again, this time louder, but still indefinable.<br>She tried to cross dense bushes and overgrown trees, hoping to somehow find a clearing or a road.  
>After a while, she stopped to get to her senses, because everything around her looked the same and it felt like she has gone all the time in a circle.<br>Suddenly she heard the sound of what seemed to be getting closer again.  
>As Ashoka fear was slowly moving towards her feet.<br>But the more she went into the forest, the less she saw, because the forest was getting thicker and darker.  
>Ashoka desperately looked around, but she could not discover what would have helped, because the forest looked the same everywhere and could not serve her orientation.<br>Then she heard the mysterious noise again, which seemed to be directly next to her, but when she looked around, Ashoka saw nothing, which could give a hint to the source._

_"Hello is anybody there. Heeeeeelllllllooooo "called Ashoka into the darkness._

But she got no answer.

"Hello, who's there?" Ahsoka said again.

Instead of an answer, she heard the noise again.

"This is not funny. Show yourself ', "cried Ashoka.

Unexpectedly, a man jumped out from the thick bushes. He was holding a giant chain saw that had produced the strange sound.  
>Ashoka wanted to take out her light saber, but it wasn't attached to her belt as usually. Ashoka now knew that she was in great danger. She ran off as fast as she could, because it was about life and death.<br>She ran and ran, but suddenly she tripped over a tree trunk. When she tried to get up, she snapped back, her ankle was broken.  
>The mysterious man had caught up with her and tried to kill her with his chainsaw, but managed to avoid the first few blows Ashoka, but not the next.<br>She knew that he would kill her.

Waking up Ahsoka screamed. Her heart raced and her heart didn't want to settle down. She was hyperventilating, when suddenly the door opened and someone entered.  
>Anakin stepped from the hallway into her room, with his light saber in his hand.<p>

"What's going on? Who's here? "Anakin asked, looking around the room," are you OK Snips? "

"I'm ..."

"What happened? Are you alright? "Asked Obi-Wan when he came into the room, with his light saber.

"I'm ..."

"Who screamed? Is everything all right? "Asks Mace Windu holding his light saber.

"I'M FINE, DAMN IT !", said Ashoka visibly annoyed," but I have a question. "

"What is it?" Asked all three simultaneously.

"Why are you three wearing ... um ... how shall I say ... boxer shorts? "Ashoka wanted to know, because her eyes fixed on the boxer shorts.

The three masters looked down at themselves and then back to Ashoka.

"We were already sleeping!" Anakin replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Don't you know what time it is? It's 3 o'clock in the morning, Ashoka, "said Obi-Wan.

"But it had to be those?" Said Ashoka desperate.

Anakin wore baby-blue boxer shorts, with little teddy bears.  
>Obi-Wan was wearing a pink one with the words mama's little Jedi.<br>Mace Windu was wearing one with unicorns and rainbows on it.

**Hope you guys liked it. Theres gonna be a second chapter coming soon!**

**Please read! Extremely important!**

_**But before we start to talk about us, we want to that you read this! It's very important! Extremely important!**_

**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. .Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from ****Fiction K****to****Fiction M****. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, .Net since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**

**Signers:**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>Masane Amaha's King<br>Blueexorist  
>Nero Angelo Sparda<br>Konoha's Nightmare  
>renjiyamato<br>Nara110  
>Psudocode_Samurai<br>Rocketman1728  
>dracohalo117<br>VFSNAKE  
>Agato the Venom Host<br>Sakusha Saelbu  
>Exiled crow<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Silvdra-Zero<br>YoukoTaichou  
>Leonineus<br>Aragon Potter  
>Kur0Kishi<br>ruto-kun-nata-chan  
>Raptorcloak<br>Little Kuriboh  
>Yami-The-Dark <strong>**StarWarsSisters**

**Please Sign, so we can still post our stories like before, without that they delet our stories because they have a little lemon in it or something else. Please Sign, it is very important! Please let us continue to write our stories like before even when we have to put them under MA then. But it's not fair to just delete our stories without any warning or something else.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
